The Sidekick
by Sleepette
Summary: I am Bella Swan. I am the best sidekick ever.I think. I'm going to help our beloved hero, Edward Cullen, to get his beautiful Heroine, Rosalie Hale while restraining myself from falling for him. ExB. AU/AH. T.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SIDEKICK**

**A/N : H****ello, World****! ****Long time no see! It'll be 10+ chapters. And each chapter won't be long. I don't know about how often I'll update but I'll do my best. Sigh. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****Nope.**

I glanced through my eyelashes and I found them, talking and laughing by the door. He was running his hand through his beautiful copper hair, a nervous habit I guessed, with her standing confidently and smiling and looking so beautiful. They were perfect for each other. I was too busy watching her hand on his arm that I didn't notice he's looking at me right now. He looked surprise, I did too, but more to the fact that a pink tint covering his cheeks. He offered me a shy smile and glanced away quickly before I could even respond.

He just caught me ogling him. _So much for being subtle, Bella._ She's looking at me too, I was half hoping to meet a cold stare but instead I was greet with a warm smile and she looked away quickly too and started talking and touching his arm. It seems like she was teasing him because he started shaking his head and glared at her. She then flipped her perfectly brushed blonde hair and moved her mouth next to his ear while whispering something that I concluded flirty because his cheeks were so red he looked like he could burst right there.

He glowered at her and muttered something under his breath and the blonde beauty just laughed at him and waved her goodbye. He shook his head and headed to his chair, which was beside me.

I've met this beautiful and mysterious boy last month when Mr. Banner introduced him as my new partner in biology class. I didn't know anything about him. We barely spoke to each other, just some occasional greetings here and there.

The first time I landed my eyes on him, I was mesmerized. Something about him pulled me towards him. Maybe it was the way his hand buried deep in his beautiful mess of hair as he rubbed his hair slowly. Maybe it was the look on his eyes as they darted nervously around the room. Or maybe the way he held his bag tightly.

But the only thing that I was sure I won't ever forget that day was the moment when his eyes met mine. I felt naked under his intense gaze. I felt safe, blanketed by the warm green of his eyes. We held each other gaze as if it was the only one that kept us on the ground. Well, I mean, that kept _me_ on the ground.

I didn't exactly stating that I LIKED Edward Cullen. I didn't hate him either, all he ever did to me was a shy greeting smile every day and he'd ignored me for the rest of the day. I know I wasn't exactly the girl you looked twice when you passed her, I was sure he didn't mean to be rude and unfriendly, he just already found the girl to stare at every day. Poor him she wasn't on our class.

But I felt like I want him to know me, talked to me about his favorite band or books or his plans on summer. The urge was strong and I decided, to be his friend, I had to help him.

Edward Cullen was perfect. He didn't need any help. He didn't ask me to help him with our biology project. His manners to teachers were good. But he lacked of something. And me, voluntarily will help my poor partner, as the sidekick of our beloved hero, Edward Cullen to help him get the beautiful heroine, Rosalie Hale.

The very first thing I had to do, got to know Rosalie Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SIDEKICK**

**A/N : H****ello, World****! ****Long time no see! Each chapter won't be long. I don't know about how often I'll update but I'll do my best. No Beta, so I'm sorry if you find some disturbing grammar errors. Here's chapter 2!**

"Alice!"

"Oh, hey Bella!" Her face scrunched when she glanced at me. Beside her. Holding her arm tightly.

"What are you doing?" She looked at me and kept walking while I trailed beside her. Her eyes kept getting smaller as she stared at me I was afraid it might gone.

"Do you know Rosalie Hale?" I whispered in the hustle of school hallway. I didn't even know why I whispered anyway.

But somehow Alice heard me. "Oh, I know her. She often goes to my house to meet Em." She smiled at me curiously and tilted her head. "Why?"

I pondered for a while. Alice was my bestfriend. But I couldn't just tell her. "Oh nothing. I'm just curious that's all." Alice's mouth said okay but her eyes told otherwise.

"Is she going to meet Em today?" Alice nodded. "I think so."

I was in deep thought when Alice decided to do a U turn and cracked my skull.

"Goddamnit Alice, what are you doing?" I rubbed my abused forehead and glanced at Alice.

Apparently, she was lost in Jasperland.

"Oh, hey Jazz." I waved at him and nudged Alice.

He smiled at me and Alice.

"Hey, Jasper. Do you want to come to my house tonight? Em just bought a new set of wii." Alice practically sighed.

Jasper looked awkward as he rubbed his face. "Um… I don't know. My mom wants me to come home soon and…"

"Come on! It'll be fun. Bella's coming too. She's just about to ask you to come. Right Bella?"

Alice elbowed me and I hissed at her. Throwing her own best friend to get her best friend's cousin is cheap, Alice.

"Yeah, I was just about to ask you. I'll come home late and I can't just go home alone right?" I pleaded at him. Save me from this pixie's wrath, coz! He sighed. "Okay."

Alice clapped like a 5 year old girl and squealed. Jasper said his goodbye and he rushed to his class. Apparently, he was late.

Anyway, I got an awesome idea to know Rosalie Hale. I snickered and Alice made a face at me.

"You're weird."

I ignored her and smiled to myself. Just you wait, Edward.


End file.
